No Prefiero a La Luna
by angelmex
Summary: No existe otra cosa más en los pensamientos de Gintoki que la Cortesana de la muerte, cada noche, vaga por Yoshiwara, forzando un encuentro, aunque a veces no sucede. GinTsu! :3 mucho love


Gintama le pertenece a Sorachi-sensei

**NO PREFIERO A LA LUNA**

¿Cuál era la relación entre ellos dos? ¿Cómo se le podía llamar a ese tipo de relaciones? Él no lo sabía ¡Y eso que era el intrépido y vago protagonista! Cada vez era más la confusión que creaba aquella figura que su belleza era comparable con la hermosa luna llena en una solitaria noche, que sus hasta ojos se convertían en un insulso metal siendo atraídos por los magnéticos orbes lilas de aquella mujer que había rechazado su propia esencia femenina, que estaba marcada con un desastroso pasado siendo las dos cicatrices en su rostro prueba de ello

¿Qué la hacía especial para él, un hombre que no consideraba importante el amor de un hombre entre una mujer? ¿Qué hacía qué pensará en ella cada vez que su mente se desocupaba de otros asuntos? El samurái plateado creía que sólo era atracción pues su pasado eran muy semejantes, ella, Tsukuyo actualmente conocida como la Cortesana de la Muerte, siendo vendida a muy temprana edad a una ciudad que recluía a mujeres a la prostitución, Yoshiwara, y él, Gintoki bien conocido como Shiroyasha el Joui legendario, un huérfano de padres asesinados por el Bakufu obligado a mendigar por comida en lo que fueron campos de batallas… Ambos rescatados por sus queridos maestros.

Ambos apartados de ellos.

'Simpatía' quería pensar el ex-joui plateado de cabellos ondulados como respuesta a su particular interés por Tsukuyo pues para él, lo único que le interesaba era el azúcar, el chocolate, la cerveza, el pachinko y sobre todo la leche de fresa.

Y ahora, para su desgracia, una mujer de cabellos rubios se sumaba a la lista sin el permiso de él. Era un problema, era un incordio, era molesto y cansado; Gintoki sólo quería que aquella mujer que estaba a su lado fuera una más de sus queridos amigos, una amiga que estaría feliz de ayudar en el momento en el que se lo pidiera y lo haría sin importar que no se lo haya pedido, asistirla cuando lo necesitara, acompañarla en su risas así como también en sus llantos, pero

¿Por qué deseaba rodearla con sus brazos? Tal vez porque quería volver ser el único que le diera consuelo y protección en su pecho; ¿Por qué no se conformaba con saludarla con el mismo gesto de manos de siempre? Porque sus manos buscaban más que el contacto del aire que lo separaba de esa gruñona mujer; ¿Por qué su cuerpo buscaba excusas para acercarse más a ella? Su cuerpo se lo pedía con tanta inquietud pero con sigilo a la misma vez; ¿Había alguna razón por la cual sus pies se movían hacia esa ciudad que conducían a los pecados carnales de todo hombre? Porque quería provocar un encuentro con la rubia kunoichi que a estas horas patrullaba.

¿Para qué?

Para admirar su simple belleza, se conformaba sólo con eso aunque era una mentira que estaba llegando a considerar descarada.

- Tonterías… - Susurró en el obscuro camino que conducía a las afueras de la ciudad de la prostitución, su encuentro había fallado y lo único que necesitaba en estos momentos era un par de dangos bien dulces. Se sentó debajo de un pálido cerezo, cansado de caminar así como de sus propios pensamientos, se recargó en el árbol, cruzó las piernas y echando la cabeza atrás bostezó con aburrimiento, dispuesto de descansar más de lo debido allí, no había de que preocuparse; no tenía dinero para ser asaltado, llevaba una vieja espada aparentemente de madera y su permanente cabellera así como sus blancos ropajes se desenvolvían y se confundían a la perfección con aquel pálido escenario…

Sólo quería verla otra vez para poder comparar la belleza de la diva de la noche, la luna, y con la de Tsukuyo, su shinigami que lo enviaría a la muerte por amor, y así poder saber con cuál de las dos le convendría admirar en una noche como esta pues el cielo nocturno estaba iluminado por las estrellas de mil colores, las luces de Yoshiwara desde lo lejos y el brillo de un kunai que lo dejó inconsciente.

…

Al empezar a abrir sus ojos de pez muerto de una manera perezosa, se dio cuenta que este paisaje que se abría ante él era todo lo contrario a su casa y negocio Yorozuya y que no estaba en su cómodo y cálido futón, sin la niña de ropas china, sin su enorme y tragona mascota…

- ¿Eh?... ¡Eh! Oe, oe es una broma ¿verdad? ¿Cómo pudo ser que el maravilloso Sakata Gintoki fue tomado de sorpresa? - Se levantó de un brinco, dejando escapar palabras de aún más de incomprensión, alarmado de que tal vez un malnacido lo secuestró, pues él mismo se considera irresistible y más aún por su cabellera con permanente natural fuera de lo común. Buscó con la mirada en todas las direcciones rastros de personas, juraba que alguien estaba o había estado a su lado pero no encontró nada de movimiento u presencia humana, rascó con un notable aburrimiento su rizado cabello plateado ignorando que seguía en las afueras de Yoshiwara, la ciudad subterránea, tomó su bokutou y se lo puso en el cinto, dispuesto a partir cuanto antes de esta situación, y con la luna observándolo…

Pues más tonto no se podía ver esperando a que ella mágicamente apareciera, como deseaba teletransportarse en aquel momento, juntar sus dedos y colocárselos en la frente y ¡Poof! Aparecer en su cálida casa.

- ¿Por qué no tengo poderes como ese? – Se lamentó dando el primer paso, cansado, hacia su hogar. Internándose a sus pensamientos. ¿Cuántas veces había paseado por Yoshiwara en busca de Tsukuyo? ¿Cuántas veces había deseado que la chica sintiera la misma simpatía por él? Pues compartían más que un triste pasado, compartían el ferviente deseo de proteger lo que aman

Él a sus amigos; Shinpachi, Kagura, Otae y a toda persona que estuviese en apuros; y ella, sus queridas amigas del grupo Hyakka, Yoshiwara y Hinowa como a Seita.

No se sentía solo cuando estaba cerca de la kunoichi, porque sabía perfectamente lo doloroso y difícil es de hablar de tus pesares y tu pasado, pero ella, abiertamente se dejó abrazar buscando su protección en aquel momento, diciéndole más de lo que su boca y lengua podían expresar, comprendía el dolor que ella cargaba y sigue cargando y él, sin saber que contestar sólo la estrechó con más fuerza y sobrepuso sus labios en la rubia que levemente empezaba a descender al suelo aun entre sus brazos… conocía el sufrimiento de Tsukuyo mejor que nadie

Porque él todavía cargaba con ese dolor sin poder encontrar a la persona en el cual depositarlos como Tsukuyo lo hizo con él; aunque tal vez ella era esa persona.

Dio unos cuantos pasos más y se detuvo, con la misma mirada muerta mirando al frente con indiferencia, y observando como la dueña de sus pensamientos se acercaba con un zarandeo de caderas que envolvería a todos los hombres a volver sus miradas hacia ella y no era culpa de esta por aquel provocativo andar pues se había criado entre mil prostitutas de diferentes clases pero todas ellas muy importantes para la joven que se aproximaba con los ojos serios y que de sus labios salía humo con una mano adornada con un fino pero desgastado kiseru (pipa) muy cerca de su boca, contraponiéndose a la vista de la luna ante los rojizos ojos del samurái plateado que estaba quieto en el mismo lugar en el que se había detenido… y sin notarlo el mismo, Tsukuyo ya estaba frente a frente de él, rodeando su vientre con su brazo y el otro ocupado manteniendo al kiseru entre sus labios se irguió derecha ante Gintoki. Se observaron mutuamente, con aquellas inexpresivas miradas que acostumbraban dedicarse

Los rojizos ojos del plateado y los violetas de la rubia no se separaban.

Tsukuyo observaba la pulcritud del cabello plateado del joven con permanente; Gintoki, fingiendo aburrimiento, miraba atento como la luna la bañaba de su blanco manto todo su cuerpo y ella anteponiéndose a la luna, serena. Gintoki no dudó ni un instante que prefería verla a ella que a la luna que presumía de belleza.

- Gintoki, ¿Ya te vas? – Preguntó la ninja tranquila sin dejar de observar como el joven plateado reaccionaba lentamente a la pregunta recién hecha. La joven lo había visto cuando este vagaba por las calles de Yoshiwara pero lo pasó de alto ya que tenía que resguardar la ciudad y proteger a las prostitutas de bandidos u hombres que se sobrepasaban y rompían las leyes de la ciudad del pecado carnal que poco a poco ganaba libertad.

- Creo que ya no. – Contestó, limpiándose el oído con su meñique izquierdo en el acto. La mujer sólo frunció las cejas por unos instantes, irritada por la actitud despreocupada y hasta insulsa del samurái plateado que gozaba fama en Yoshiwara como el legítimo salvador y vencedor de Hosen.

- Bien, Gintoki, tengo trabajo que hacer, nos volveremos a ver otros día.

- ¿Trabajar? Vamos Tsuki, ¿Así es cómo tratas al salvador de Yoshiwara? ¿Ni una taza de chocolate? ¿Ni un dango gratis? ¿Ni palabra de cortejo? – Dijo sacudiendo su rizada melena con presunción - Servirle sake a los borrachos no es tu trabajo y que Dios se apiade de tus clientes. – Recordaba con terror aquella ocasión cuando Hinowa y los demás lo engañaron al entrar a un cuarto para ser acompañado por una cortesana pero esa cortesana resulto ser Tsukuyo que no es para nada compatible al licor y que no lo trató como un hombre sino como un saco de boxeo.

Tsukuyo, inevitablemente, frunció el cejo, enojada por las palabras del samurái sin embargo sus mejillas le jugaban sucio pues estaban teñidas con un leve rubor que lo único que provocaba era remarcar sus finas facciones, ella sólo refunfuño molesta, evadiendo confrontarse de nuevo con la penetrante mirada del hombre que se mantenía frente a ella.

- Mi trabajo no es servir sake, idiota del permanente. – contestó ya repuesta de su ligero sonrojo que pasó por desapercibido por el recién insultado. – Mi trabajo es el de una guardiana, proteger y castigar al quien se atreva a ir en contra de las leyes de Yoshiwara.

- Ah~ guardiana, suena bien… ¡espera! ¿Qué? ¿Idiota del permanente? No quiero escucharlo de una mujer regañona y gorila como tú, estoy segura que amas mi cabello por ser único, nadie logra un rizado tan problemático como el mío, mujer simplona de cabello lacio, uhmp. – se cruzó de brazos, molesto pero a la misma vez alegre de poder retener un poco más a la guardiana líder de las Hyakka.

- ¿Amar? ¡Tks! Patrañas, ¿cómo amar un cabello tan problemático como el tuyo? Es más, permíteme hacerle un corte – En ese mismo momento con rapidez la guardiana sacó tres kunais que empuñó con toda seguridad, dispuesta a dejar calva la cabeza de Gintoki que asustado y sorprendido brincó al suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos, pudiendo así evadir los kunais y rescatar sus emblemáticos cabellos, aunque un kunai cayó en su frente…

Se quitó el kunai como si se tratase nada fuera de lo 'normal', aun desde el suelo, Tsukuyo se le quedó mirando con incredulidad.

- Gin…, Gintoki… este, no te alteres. – Dijo poniéndose a su estatura, con una faz preocupada y avergonzada, Gintoki volvió su mirada hacia ella, incauto a lo que ella decía – ¡Estas chorreando por la frente sangre como una manguera! – Dijo ella sobresaltada

Gintoki subió sus ojos hacía sus cejas lo más posible y confirmo lo recién dicho por la hyakka, ¡su frente parecía como esas estatuas de angelitos que se mean en una fuente!

- ¡Oe, oe, oe! ¿Es enserio? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Así terminará el protagonista cachondo de la serie? Me niego, me niego ¡Me niego! - Alterado, asustado y preocupado llevó su dedo pulgar, como único plan, y tapó la zona donde se escapaba la sangre, se calmó y empezó a respirar con tranquilidad, mucha tranquilidad…, y de improviso cayó desmayado, con la piel blanca y los labios resecos.

- ¡Gintoki…! – masculló asustada por el estúpido samurái de permanente natural.

…

- Ahhh…, azúcar… chocolate… leche de fresa… ¡Yo los escojo! – y un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo salir de su sueño. Abrió los ojos y de nuevo se encontró con el mismo escenario que la última vez, estaba considerando que ya se había convertido en un Madao como Hasegawa por dormir en sitios como este. Vio a su alrededor y sus teorías de que se había convertido en un Madao se desvanecieron

Hasegawa nunca despertaba acompañado de una hermosa mujer que le seguía con la mirada tranquila y seria, con su kiseru en sus rosados labios que más de una vez tentaban a Gintoki a besarlos sin embargo recordó cómo termino con ella y, por sus bolas del dragón, ella era la culpable.

- ¡Maldita mujer, qué por culpa tuya Yoshiwara arda en llamas! – dijo exaltado y notoriamente furioso, apuntándola con el dedo

- Eso ya pasó en un arco anterior. – contestó con simpleza. – Además ¿Quién te crees? ¿Dios de Yoshiwara? ¿Sorachi-sensei? Lo siento, dudo que un dios sea un vago sinvergüenza. – dijo en tono amenazador que implicaba precaución si deseabas rebatir aquella afirmación.

- Yes…, Tsukuyo-sama. – dijo indefenso contra aquella actitud. La mujer parecía ser de esas que siempre son calladas y muy inteligentes, reservadas y tranquilas pero con Tsukuyo eso no era suficiente para describir, ella era más una especie de Tsundra con serios problemas de autoestima y de agresividad pero que a veces, muy~ pocas veces (aclaro), tenía un lado tierno, aunque eso todavía estaba en dudas. El joven plateado sólo tocó su frente para revisar su herida pero lo único que pudo tocar fue una bandita/curita que fue colocada con mucho cuidado, se quedó tocando la bandita considerando que esto tal vez era un sueño de esos que a veces uno no sé ni porque sienta el dolor, inspeccionó vagamente a la mujer que le seguía curiosa sus movimientos.

El samurái sonrió levemente, a veces ella también era ingenua. Colocó sus brazos a su plateada nuca y se recostó en el árbol, observando el oscilar de las hojas de cerezo en su nocturno baile, ignorando a la mujer que se hallaba a su lado sin decir una palabra y que hasta se relajó y lo acompañó a observar esa apacible danza.

Hombro a hombro, en un escenario que maravillaba la vista, ambos sonriendo débilmente porque el escenario que realmente deseaban ver estaba al lado de sus hombros, muy adentro de aquellos ojos, esas miradas que no comprendían nada…

"Que mal gusto tengo por las mujeres" – Pensó dentro de sí, derrotado por aquellos sentimientos y pensamientos que cada vez más lo estaban molestando, pues él estaba conforme de tenerla de esa manera. – "No, soy un hombre muy egoísta, no podría conformarme con esto… después de todo esto no es un manga shoujo cursi" con este pensamiento en su cabeza decidió hacer lo que nunca hubiese creído hacer, la falta de glucosa en su sangre estaba haciendo estragos.

Se puso de píe, con una serie mirada dirigida a ella que lo había imitado y también se puso de pie, curiosa por el rápido cambio de faz en el rostro del joven de cabellera plateada, ella trató de hacer una pregunta pero él la detuvo poniendo una mano enfrente de ella, dictando que no dijera nada, ella acato irritada por ser detenida pero interesada por lo que tenía que decir el salvador de Yoshiwara

- Quiero hacerte una pregunta que sonora un tanto estúpida… - se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

- Eso no es de sorprenderse, Gintoki. – comentó

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es como si me dijeras que pregunto siempre estupideces y a la misma vez que ya estas acostumbrada! – Gritó alterado, tomando sus mejillas con ambas manos

- No lo puedo creer, yo tenía entendido que eras un idiota que sabe que es un idiota, pero resulta que eres un idiota que no sabe que es idiota – Dijo tomándose la barbilla, pensativa

- ¡Espera! ¡Me estas insultando! ¡Cuatro veces! Tu bitch! –Bueno, eso es verdad, eres una prostituta (aunque sin clientes)- ¡Muere sola! – puso sus dedos en forma de pistolas y empezó a dispararle y haciendo efectos especiales con su boca, empecinado a atinarle en la frente a la rubia

Un kunai se plantó en su frente, un hilo de sangre recorrió todo el puente de su nariz.

Con los ojos idos en la nada, se quitó el kunai, dejándolo caer el suelo. Miró de reojo a la rubia, lanzándoles miradas inexpresivas.

- ¿Te has enamorado de alguien? – preguntó de la nada, haciendo que la rubia se ruborizara al máximo. Evadió esa inexpresiva mirada y empezó a dudar de si lanzarle un kunai o responderle. – Actualmente ¿Hay alguien especial en tu corazón? – su mirada se volvió a una severa, una mirada que sólo aparecía cuando Gintoki parecía decidido a actuar.

- Eh… ¿eh? Este… Ah…. – Retrocedió, alejándose persuasivamente de Gintoki, pues estaban muy cerca el uno al otro. Gintoki la fulminó con aquella seria mirada. – ¡Oh~! Claro, alguien especial en mi corazón… ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

- ¿Te gusta alguien? – Dijo acercándose más a ella, acortando la distancia que ella había creado.

- Alguien especial… - empezó a reírse nerviosamente, evadiendo la nueva pregunta – ¡Por supuesto! – Gintoki pestañeó sorprendido y a la vez triste. – Hinowa…, Jiraia, Seita, Kagura-chan, Shinpachi y todas las Hyakka, Todos ellos son especiales… tú también. – se puso colorada, más de lo que deseaba. – Gintoki, a ti ya no te pregunto porque sé que amas a la chica del clima, ¿hoyo en el culo, no es así?

- ¡Ketsuno Anna! – Dijo molesto de que insultaran a su musa del clima mañanero – Tsukuyo – Volvió a la misma expresión seria y determinada - ¿Te gusta alguien? – a cortó más la distancia, anteponiéndose ante ella, dejándola contra el árbol de espalda.

- ¿Gus-gustarme alguien, dices? – Era la líder de las Hyakka, la reconocida Cortesana de la Muerte, la alumna prodigio de Jiraia, valiente y decidida, pero, este hombre, este samurái, la hacía sentir blanda de espíritu, supeditada e incapaz de tomar una decisión o una acción, acorralada entre él y ese árbol. Apartaba la mirada fingiendo su sonrojo masivo, no quería emitir palabra alguna pues su garganta temblaba miedosa y confusa, sólo abrió la boca y sin más lo soltó – Sí… - el joven se acercó mucho más a ella en silencio, azorada tuvo que verle a los ojos para enfrentarlo – Listo, Gintoki, yo he hablado, ahora es tu turno para decirme sí te gusta alguien.

- Sí, creo que sí. No sé sí es amor o confusión, pero, creo que sí. – dio un paso atrás, Tsukuyo volvío a desviar la mirada de él, pensativa.

- ¿Es linda? – Preguntó Tsukuyo.

- Es una borracha de mierda.

- Oh, ya veo porque te gusta.

- Pero sí, ella es muy linda. – dio otro paso atrás.

- Gintoki, no somos unos puertos para estar de "dime que quien te gusta y por qué", desgraciadamente ya no lo somos. – soltó un leve suspiro, melancólica pues ni en su pubertad había hecho tales cosas, sólo blandía sus kunais y atacaba. – Déjenos el tema.

- No te he preguntado si el quien te gusta es al menos no feo o mujer. – contestó, dando media vuelta, para poder observar la luna llena. Tsukuyo lo imitó, poniendo justo a su lado izquierdo.

- Él es fuerte, idiota y valiente, pero más un idiota. Tiene el cabello-

Fue silenciada, pues unos labios sabor leche de fresa tomaron los suyos de improviso, suavemente, gentilmente, un beso que se anteponía a sus rosados labios, él se tuvo que inclinar para poder besarla, lamio con lentitud su labio inferior y sus brazos rodearon su cintura. Se quedó estática, anonadada. Gintoki apostaba a una muerte por aquel atrevimiento pero también apostaba por ser correspondido.

Ninguna de las dos. Ella se dejó besar, estupefacta, más no correspondió al beso. Gintoki no supo si sentirse triste o feliz.

_Apostándolo todo en un ligero movimiento._

Lentamente se separó de ella, con la mirada quieta y un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras Tsukuyo, estática, estaba totalmente ruborizada, en un leve shock.

- Mald… maldito… - murmuraba, sin poder recuperarse – Era… m-mi primer b-beso-

- Entonces me aseguraré de ser yo quien te arrebate el segundo. – Dicho esto se inclinó nuevamente hacia ella y la volvió a besar, con más pasión y deseos contenidos tiempo atrás. Y ella lo permitió.

Se alejó por unos pasos, con la mano en señal de paz, en V., una sonrisa socarrona y una mano entre su kimono. Tsukuyo se quedó en silencio, tratando de recuperarse.

- Tsuki, no me digas ¿quieres que te robe el tercero? – dijo con picardía.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Preguntó, minutos después.

- Dicen que el sake es sabroso en luna llena, pero ahora sé que los labios de Tsukuyo son más sabrosos acompañados de la luna como testigo.

- Gintoki… - articuló sin fuerzas pues nuevamente Gintoki se inclinó hacia ella, la tomó entre sus brazos, la abrazó con singular cariño, lentamente buscó su mirada y cuando por fin la encontró, y sin esperar, la volvió a besar. Tsukuyo, respondió con inocencia al apasionado beso del samurái que en compas buscaba el ritmo del latir del corazón de ella. Se aferró a la ancha espalda del plateado, se puso de puntitas, y desapareció el poco espacio que de entre ellos quedaba.

Se aferraron mutuamente en un cálido abrazo cuando la respiración falto entre sus pechos. El murmuro de la noche, la contemplación de las estrellas, el suave oscilar de los cerezos, las luces que se prendían y se apagaban en Yoshiwara. Y la luna, la impermutable luna que observa a los amantes de antaño y a los que una vez se amaron, a los que vagan olvidando el amor y a ellos, dictando sus confusos sentimientos.

No había escusa, ni pretexto. Odiándose y a la vez amándose, ellos ni lo comprendían y ni querían hacerlo.

Dejar al amor ser como es; dicen.

Ligeramente se separaron, sin verse a la cara, sonrojados. Se apartaron mutuamente, dudosos de decir algún comentario.

- _Gintoki_… – Gimoteaba en silencio, con el cuerpo temblando, confusa de todo lo hecho, "_Gintoki_" repetía en un ligero hilo de voz, una voz que hacia al samurái estremecerse en conmoción, un gemido que quería escuchar en su oído, su piel contra la suya, y sus manos poder recorrerla, todo de ella quería conocer, sus instintos carnales brotaron por su piel cuando el proclamado gemido seguía saliendo de sus labios de anís, trató de apartase, seguro de que en cualquier momento haría un movimiento imprudente. Ya tuvo sus labios por tres veces consecutivas, debía darse por satisfecho, pero

Cuando conoces la droga que sulfura todos tus sentidos, tres veces no bastará.

"_Maldita adicción a ti_." – Pensó para sus adentros, apartándose lo más posible que pudo de ella, consiente de sus pecaminosos pensamientos que lo involucraban a Tsukuyo y por supuesto él. Y cómo maldición bendita a sus incontrolados instintos, el susurro pasivo de la rubia sumergieron sus acciones y pensamientos de autocontrol. No lo controló más, después de todo era un hombre con debilidades.

- ¡Por Kami-sama di otra cosa además de mi nombre! – Se acercó a Tsukuyo con enfado, la tomó como costal de papas y la cargó en su hombro derecho, caminó adentrándose a Yoshiwara con el ceño fruncido. Tsukuyo empezó a resistirse sin logro alguno, le clavó tres kunais en el trasero y una en la nuca pero este seguía caminando como si nada.

- ¡Jajaja! Soy inmune, Tsuki. – dijo palmeando el trasero de la rubia.

- ¿Quién te crees y a dónde me llevas bastardo? – gritó eufórica

- A que conozcas mi orgullos masculino, baby. – guiñó el ojo con seguridad y galantería. Ella se sonrojó al máximo, no lo creía, ¿y este era el hombre que amaba?

…

Llegaron a una habitación de un hotel que administraba Hinowa, Gintoki entró y cerró la puerta con determinación. Camino hacia el futon, tomó a Tsukuyo con delicadeza y la bajó en el futon. Ella se sentó sin entender nada pero también curiosa, sin apartar la mirada de la de él. Gintoki despacio empezó a descender al suelo, y de cuclillas se puso a su altura. Una mano incursionó hacia su mejilla, acariciándola hasta llegar a los labios…

Tsukuyo mordió el dedo que acarició su labio inferior.

- Vaya que eres difícil, Tsukki. – respondió, sin ánimos de apartar su mano de ella. – De igual manera, ¡cederás a la sensualidad de Gintoki-sama!

- No digas idioteces. – Lo tomó por sorpresa de su kimono, acercándosele al rostro, con una sonrisa maliciosa – Sé tratar a mis clientes.

- Eh… pero todos terminan muertos, Tsukuyo-san. – Dijo ahora dudoso de este juego - ¿y sí jugamos a la casita? Tú sabes, en la noche mamá y papá tienen que hacer cosas de adultos, mientras los niños duermen.

- Yo me pido ser el Papá.

- ¿Eh…? – dudo de todo.

…

Lento, con fuerza, arrebatándose el aliento en una casual entonación, desatar y tomar, las prendas caían con rapidez y con disfrute, primero los zapatos seguido por las medias negras de Tsukuyo que Gintoki tuvo el placer en quitar, después el kimono de ambos, la playera oscura del samurái, quitada a jirones y en el acto unos sutiles besos en las clavículas de la rubia, poco a poco las callosas manos de Gintoki la rodeaban y en cambio sus labios probaban el viril sudor de la piel del plateado, que reprochaba con ahogados gemidos.

Sus pieles se buscaban, sus manos disfrutaban el contacto, sus lenguas recorrían todo lo que se podía permitir y deseando más, el sostén por fin se desató…, la cremallera fue bajada.

…

Se quedó pensante entre las sabanas y una hermosa mujer durmiendo plácidamente en su pecho, pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, en lo que debía decir cuando ella despertará, lo que debía hacer cuando este tuviera la mente aclarada.

¿Realmente la amaba? Vacilo de sus pensamientos, negando aburrido ante la problemática. Se quedó pasmado, quieto sin pensar en algo, observando como la luna se asomaba por la ventana, una bella luna los observaba.

- Hermosa… - susurró ante el omnipresente resplandor de la luna, rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia la rubia, examinándola detenidamente. Era un hombre afortunado después de todo. Amaba la luna, tanto como a la líder Hyakka. Y aunque llegaba a querer a la luna sólo por una simple razón: La luna observaba a los enamorados y los guardaba entre el manto obscuro nocturno del secreto, mostrándole el camino con aquella luz a su reencuentro.

_Amaba tanto como a la luna como a Tsukuyo_, a la luna por mostrarle el camino hacia ella y a Tsuki por tenerla a su lado.

**0….0 **

Yeah, yo contribuyendo a la propagación de esta pareja ¡GinTsu! Es mi favorita (después le siguen AkamatsuxZura y GinHiji xD)

Esta algo fail, pero lo hice con cariño y para los pocos fans de esta pareja xD

Sin más que decir, me retiro :3

Ya saben, si desean dejen su opinión ¡me motivará para escribir más! (xD esto es chantaje)


End file.
